In New York You Can Be A New Man
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: Lucas Friar was the perfect son and the perfect boyfriend, a ladies man. Right? Wrong. Everyone knows why Lucas got expelled, but they don't know for who.


**Timeline Note: if Lucas didn't move to New York until sometime in high school, and they were older, like if season 1 was 2011-2012, season 2 was 2012-2013 and season 3 was 2013-2014.**

* * *

 _~Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land. In New York you can be a new man.~_

Lucas was never into musicals until... him. Figures Lucas was the one constant person going to all of his shows, as his parents weren't always around. He didn't get together with him out of pity, but that may have been one of the reasons why he stayed. God, he was the first real life (as in not famous) guy that Lucas dared to like, and actually admit it, and he was a manwhore.

Lucas may or may not have lost his virginity to, let's call him Aspen, as Lucas never wanted to hear, say, or write his name again. Yeah, so Lucas Friar was bisexual. That was only a problem since he lived in Texas, and parents often passed their opinions and hatred onto their children. He called called a faggot almost every day after people realized that him and Aspen were seeing each other. Lucas wasn't even part of the drama club or anything like that, Aspen was in his American Government class first semester of sophomore year. Sounds simple right? Wrong. Usually you don't talk to random people in class all that much (or most people don't), but Lucas was partnered with Aspen for a project (obviously the teacher didn't let them pick, otherwise Lucas would be partnered with Zay).

Lucas didn't even remember what the project was on. All he remembered was soft lips on his and a large hand on his back. (It wasn't as weird as it could be since he already knew he liked guys. *cough* Harrison Ford and Mark Hamill *cough*)

Yes, Lucas had a soulmate, and it was obvious that Aspen didn't. Or he could have met his soulmate already and either they were platonic, or something tragic happened. (Which was all too common now that you could meet your soulmate easier, with the internet and advanced transportation.) Lucas wasn't even sure that he wanted to meet his soulmate either, with the words that were inscribed on his left hip. No, please don't hurt me. It hurt to even think about it.

Though everyone in the world was either an alpha, an omega, or a beta, not everyone had a soulmate. Around twenty percent of the world's population did not have a soulmate. Others still, only had platonic soulmates. Even fewer betas did not have soulmates.

But as an Alpha, Lucas was expected to find his omega soulmate and carry on the family legacy, at least in his father's words. Aspen was a beta. His scent was neutral, though it was sweet and sour at the same time. He didn't know if Aspen had a soulmate or not, if he did then his soulmark was not visible while he was clothed, or even shirtless. Lucas did not pay enough attention to the bottom side of his nude body to know if his soulmark was there. Lucas had been too nervous when they did... do things. Lucas had wanted to experience bottoming as well as topping, not that he expected or hoped that his soulmate to not be an omega, god with his father, that would be terrible. Instead, Lucas wanted to experience what a male omega would experience for himself, just in case he would be gifted with a male omega, though he would probably be disowned by his father if that happened and they mated.

Lucas honestly wouldn't care what gender (Alpha, Beta or Omega) or sex (male or female) his soulmate was. All the girls liked the be near him, and some even flirted with him, though he didn't want to end up with just any one person. Aspen was just different, that's why Lucas experimented with him.

Lucas' breakup with Aspen was terribly messy. Aspen wanted for them to tell their parents about them, while Lucas did not, as his mother would surely tell his father. Aspen dejected, and Lucas was left broken hearted, a mess of feelings conflicted with biological obligations. Lucas' mother did notice, however, as she was the one home while his father worked on an oil rig. Eventually, Lucas told her the truth, and he was relieved, but that was short lived, as the same night his father, who had come home early to surprise his son and wife, confronted him at the dinner table, since he had overheard him and Amy talking earlier that afternoon but hadn't announced his presence.

"I will not have a faggot for a son." The words echoed in his brain, even now. He had tried to explain himself, but his father would not have it. That was a week before he got into the fight that changed everything.

It was just another boring school day until Lucas was coming back from his 5th period lunch. And then he saw it. Aspen, with his 'guy of the week'. Tall, brunet and almost anorexically skinny. Lucas recognized him from the Drama club and nothing else. And then one of the giant guys from the football team came. "Hey Faggots." He shoved Aspen and the mystery drama boy. "You need to stop spreading your faggotness around. It's disgusting and frou frou. Now my girlfriend is probably going to leave me for that dyke chick."

Something inside Lucas snapped. "Hey Jumbo! Leave them alone! If you can't keep a girlfriend that that's your problem!" He shouted, punching him in the face before slamming him against the lockers. "You're the faggot." He punched him again. He lost control, losing track of the punches until all he could see was red.

Lucas was pried off the jock by a pair of soft hands. He was expelled after that, and because the story got so much attention for the time, he was forbidden to attend any high schools in Texas.

His father was furious. Dishes were broken many nights in a row. His mother had to get stitches. His father was almost arrested, but there apparently wasn't enough evidence.

Amy had to get her and Lucas away from the toxic environment. She had been with a few women herself before she had met her husband. This was not the type of environment she wanted her son raised in. She tracked down her half sister in New York City. New York was where they would go, however, her sister had recommended Greenwich village, as her old friend was a teacher there.

New York. The big apple, the fashion district, one of the cities of free love. All Lucas knew was that he made a vow to himself. He would not pull that shit again. He would fice a nice omega that he could settle down with later in life, even if he did not meet his soulmate or his soulmate was just platonic. Lucas Friar would be a new man.

* * *

 **Thank my boyfriend for the minor Star Wars reference (cookies if you find it) since I've been watching the movies with him because I have never seen them before. We just finished Episode IV, and we're going to watch the rest in the coming days, though I have to watch Force Awakens by myself because he refuses to watch it, and then we're going to a marathon them all before we go see Rogue One.**

 **And to explain the statistics mentioned, most betas have soulmates because they don't have the same type of mating as Alphas and Omegas (Ie heats and bonding glands).**


End file.
